


A James By Any Other Name

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus still doesn't get Harry's naming rationale.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A James By Any Other Name  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #60: James Sirius  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Not sure what to say about this one. *runs away*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A James By Any Other Name

~

“‘James Sirius’?” Severus rolled his eyes. “Unfortunate names.”

“They’re perfect,” Harry muttered, face mulish.

“Indeed.” Severus eyed the baby. “I take no responsibility for what will happen to any creature saddled with those monikers.”

Harry scooped it up, holding it towards Severus. “Say ‘hi’ to Papa,” he cooed.

“Won't you be surprised if it does actually speak?” Severus muttered, accepting the squirming bundle. “I am sorry you ended up with cursed names, James Sirius.”

Black eyes blinked up at him, then, the kitten yawned.

“Still,” Severus said, rocking it. “I suspect you'll be a demon no matter what your name.”

~ 


	2. Natural Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus still doesn't get Harry's naming rationale.

**Title:** Natural Selection  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #61: Albus Severus  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** A hint of MPreg if you squint.  
 **Summary:** Severus still doesn't get Harry's naming rationale.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** This could be considered a continuation of [A James By Any Other Name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1970148), although it can be read independently.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Natural Selection

~

“Let’s call this one Albus Severus,” Harry said as they walked into the animal shelter.

Severus snorted. “Wasn’t your choice of name bad enough last time? It’s fortunate we haven’t children.”

Harry smiled weakly. “They’re two of my favourite names.”

“Indeed.” Severus bit back a smile. “Another black cat, then?”

“What about that one?” Harry pointed to a kitten.

“Ginger. Naturally,” Severus muttered, resigned.

Selection made, they left. Before they got to the Apparation point, however, Harry said, “You know what you said about us not having children?” At Severus' nod, he blushed. “Well, that may not be strictly true--”

~


	3. Quite Acceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally comes up with a decent name.

**Title:** Quite Acceptable  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #62: Lily Luna  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings(if applicable):** Mpreg.  
 **Summary:** Harry finally comes up with a decent name.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Notes:** Sequel to A James By Any Other Name and Natural Selection, so it makes more sense if read after those two.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite Acceptable

~

After nine months, Severus wasn’t sure it’d been worth it, until Poppy placed his first daughter in his arms.

“What’ll we call her?” Harry asked, tired from childbirth.

“Anything but James,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry chuckled, wincing. “Ow! Laughing hurts. And I thought Lily would be good, actually.”

Severus inclined his head. “Acceptable.”

“Lily Luna.”

“Luna?” Severus frowned.

“She _is_ watching the cats.”

“Indeed, although I’d hoped--”

Poppy returned, this time handing their _other_ daughter to Harry.

“I thought Eileen Ann for her sister,” Harry murmured, cradling the baby.

Severus didn’t speak, but the look on his face was answer enough.

~


End file.
